Detras de la realidad
by Florzhia
Summary: Ves en sus ojos , una extraña realidad.Piensa lo que nunca va a apasar o que no deseas.Inconsientemente,dices las palabreas que no deberias...."Te odio,Rukawa".....
1. Default Chapter

"Detras de la realidad"  
  
Cap- "Lo sigues por tu mochila o para ti eso es motivo"  
  
Levantarse.Otra vez, levantarse para otro día, en el cual todo es nuevo.No tiene sentido preguntarse porqué,sabes bien que tienes una vida que empezar, en un colegio nuevo, en una ciudad que no conoces.Te levantas, sin decir nada.Tomas tu nuevo uniforme, te lo colocas con asco en tu cara.Vas a la cocina y te sirves un vaso de agua y luego agarras con firmeza tu mochila.  
  
-"Los problemas hay que enfrentarlos con una sonrisa".-repites una vez mas entendiendo el significado de esas palabras que unas y otras habras escuchado de la boca de una abuela.  
  
Miras el reloj, apenas las 7:30 am , llegarias temprano.Tomando eso como un punto positivo te marchas diciendo adios a un departemento abandonado.Sales a la calle, que muestra su mejor color madrugador.Caminas arreglandote la falda, tratando de encontrar un punto medio de longitud.Sientes que te miran, no sabes quien.Levantas la vista, ves un vacio que aturde tu corazón.  
  
Terminas el camino llegando a un colegio,que no te pertence.Entras y dejas tus cosas en unos casilleros.No ves a nadie, caminas por la secundaria hasta perderte y abriendo una puerta descubres un gymnasio.  
  
-WOW-admires-si que es grande...-ves una pelota perdida como tu en el suelo, te compareces y la agarras.Sientes el calor, el calor de tus arcaicas jugadas.La rebotas contra el piso, como antes sabias hacer.  
Sin siquiera pensarlo te lanzas en corrida hasta el aro con la pelota picando.Saltas y la clavas como una jugadora profesional.Te agarras del aro , aun asi cae la pelota al piso.La miras con desprecio.Se renova la sensacion,alguien te mira.Bajas haciendo ruido, tomas tu mochila que habias tirado sin pensar.Y sales mirando a tus espaldas.  
  
-No hay nadie.-suspiras aliviada.Pero al darte vuelta sientes que te chocas con un muro de hierro, caes inconsiente al suelo por el golpe de tu cabeza contra este.  
  
Pasan minutos , eternos para ti y para aquellos que estan mirandote.Escuchas susurros, cara vez mas fuertes , hasta entender que dicen.  
  
-Me choque con ella-dice una voz gruesa aun asi calida.-No la vi, y ella no me vio.Al parecer cuando cayo se golpeo la cabeza...-De calida pasa a una preocupada voz que te hace abrir los ojos.  
  
-¿Estas bien?-te pregunta una enfermera, sabes que no estas en donde estabas.Te sientas en la camilla y miras a el dueño de esa voz.Lo reconoces de inmediato y te da asco volvertelo a encontrar.  
  
-Estoy bien-dices fría al pararte sobre el piso, pones incosiente una mano sobre tu frente.-Duele...-  
  
-mmm...Para estos casos es mejor que te pongas hielo, no es nada serio.-dice la enfermera, explicandole a aquel joven de pelo negro enmarañado.  
  
-Ya voy a buscar...¿En dónde hay?-pregunta , y reconosces su voz gruesa.Tantas veces la oiste desde una cancha mientras mirabas su forma de jugar con envidia.Calmado el se va con las indicaciones de la enfermera.Sales al pasillo , pero por algún motivo te quedas quieta a esperar que él regrese.  
  
Oyes sus pasos de regreso, lo la bolsa en tu frente.-Toma..-te indica, agarras la bolsa de hielo, pero se te dificulta con el peso de la mochila.Él te mira y tomo tu mochila.-Yo la llevo...¿a qué año vas?-pregunta con su falsa voz calida.Tu sabes bien que el nunca habla, que nunca te hablo, y que siempre fue un solitario.-A 2do año , division 10-le dices simulando un poco de simpatía.Sin mirarte, él camina por los pasillos, tu le sigues por tu mochila o eso es lo que piensas.  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor?-te pregunta sin mirarte.Asistes con la cabeza, el camino se acorta y en menos de lo que piensas ves tu nueva aula vacia.Amable, él te deja la mochila en un banco cerca del pizarrón.-Me llamo Kaede Rukawa...También estoy en 2do, division 10.- te alza una mano para que tu la tomes, la estrechas.Sabes que al hacerlo , tu acto se iguala a la firma vendiendo tu alma al diablo, sabiendo que si te haces amiga del que odias, se volvera tu perdicion.  
  
-Me llamo Kate Nagisa...-dices frívola y te sientas en tu banco.Él se sienta lejos de ti y esperas a que se llene de gente, para poder olvidar lo que alguna vez sentiste por culpa de él

* * *

Finalizado primer cap.  
proximo...dentro de una semana.  
para mas info ,  
  
Dedicado- a leoncito ( NO TE RIAS!!!) a deboverojime(son monstrous???) y a ..mi( un poco de egocentria no hace mal a nadie...bueh si le fue mal a Enrique VIII pero eso chicos es otra historia)  
  
NOS VEMOS SI DIOS LO DESEA... 


	2. Cap 2Cuando dices nada , dices mucho par...

Cap 2-Cuando no dices nada dices mucho parte 1  
  
Nadie.Nadie sabe que escondes dentro de tu corazón, a veces alegre ,otras amargo.Te sientes perdida, no estas segura si querer o odiar.Lo miras sobre tu hombro, dormido se sienta,sonries.-No cambias nunca-susurras, pero nadie te escucha.""Me choque con ella.." sus palabras rondan por tu mente, y sonrojada ries para tu interior.Pareces una autista,riendo sola en un clase donde el silencio ronda.  
-Ring ring-suena la campana, todos se levantan ; todos ,menos él.Lo miras desde el marco de la puerta y suspiras.-¿Eres nueva?-pregunta una chica detras tuyo.Sus ojos marrones brillaban de alegría.Asistes con la cabeza, ella sonrie con mas pronuncia-Ahh Yo me llamo Haruko- te responde dandote la mano.Estrechas la mano con desconfianza, algo en ella te parece familiar.Ves que un pelirrojo camina detras de ella y se para.  
-¡Haruko!-grita tan fuerte que te da en el odio.Haruko lo mira y grita igual que él.-Sakuragi- mientras los ves , piensas "son tal para cual esta sarta de loco".-Sakuragi, te presento a...¿Cómo dijiste qué te llamabas?-te pregunta con una cara que te dan deseos de pegarle en el rostro.-No te dije, y ni pienso hacerlo.-das la media vuelta y sientes una mano que te retiene.Ese pelirrojo te aprieta la muñeca.-¡DISCULPATE CON HARUKO!-te grita aun más fuerte, despertando a todo el mundo.-ELLA NO TE HIZO NADA.-Sabes que no puedes pelear con semejante brabucón pero aun asi le pisas el pie y le pegas en la panza, cae rendido pero no suelta tu mano.Te aprieta más y no soportas el dolor.La tal Haruko grita e imploda que dejen de pelear pero no le haces caso, y nunca lo harias.Sientes una sombra en tu espalda que toma la mano opresora y te deja en libertad.Caminas hacia atras por tu desequilibrio, mientras ves al pelirrojo levantandose y enfrente de él, tu peor pesadilla.De espaldas lo reconoces, te colocas enfrente de él.-Es mi pelea, vete-le dices sin mirarlo, solo observando la cara de horror de Haruko.  
-Mmmmm...-te responde Rukawa, mirando a morir al pelirrojo, te sientes atrapada.Aliviada o enojada, aun asi te das la media vuelta y los dejas a los tres solos."Que se arreglen ellos, yo no tengo nada que ver" comentas en tu mente.  
Pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en el aula, mirando la ventana.Observando el color del cielo , los arboles alrededor y cuando bajas un poco más la mirada, ves esa pareja feliz.¿Feliz?si lo aparenta, pero te asuguras a ti misma que nada es cierto, es una pantalla.Adentro debe de haber problemas de celos, falta de cariño o demasiado....Pero te quedas callada, sabes que no puedes.No puedes criticar lo que no sientes, o lo que no te hicieron sentir.  
-¡Sí!Ya es hora del entrenamiento de Basquet-escuchas hablar a una chica que entra al aula.-Tenemos que animar a Rukawa-dice con cara de feliz cumpleaños.Te levantas para irte a ver que tan bien juegan en Shohoku.Caminas el mismo camino que hiciste esta mañana, abres despacio la puerta.No hay nadie todavía, recoges aquella pelota que viste a la mañana.  
-Es algo natural, por lo visto, pequeña pelota, que siempre nos encontremos solas.-le susurras amable y luego la rebotas contra el piso.Sientes de nuevo ese calor, ese maldito calor.-Por tu culpa, hermano...-no terminas tu frase, porque el alguien te mira desde la puerta.Solo un minuto de silencio transcurre, y él renueva su marcha hacia el banco.Deja la mochila y se encamina hacia ti.  
-¿Qué ocurre con tu hermano?-te pregunta ese chico de pelos parados, te sientes aliviada que no sea "él" quien te haya encontrado...Aliviada o desafortunada...-Me llamo Akagi Mistui-te dice amable.-¿Qué haces por aquí?-te observa a ti y a la pelota.-¿Juegas?  
-Una pregunta a la vez-dices simpatica, él saca lo mejor de ti.-No pasa nada con él, quería mirar el entrenamiento y jugaba cuando estaba en secundaria baja-le dices todo sin preocupación, hay algo en él que te da seguridad.Sigues picando la pelota, Mistui te mira y te la arrebata.-¡¡Oye-  
Corres detras de él pero no lo alcanzas, aun asi sonries.-Hermosa sonrisa-escuchas el comentadio de un joven de un poco más alto que tu estatura.Te sientes reconfortable, para tu entender ellos son amigos.-Hey Misuit,¿jugamos dos contra uno?-le pregunta cuando Mistui deja de picar la pelota.-Yo solo y ustedes son juntos-Armando todo el equipo sin preguntarte, pero no te y por descuido de Mistui le sacas la pelota.  
-Preferiria ustedes dos contra mi, sola podré-dices en forma de broma, pero ellos se lo teman en serio.Tan en serio que te ves picando la pelota contra dos gigantes enfrente tuyo.Sientes ese sabor a competencia...Todo comienza....

* * *

Perdón si es corto, y tiene errores, es que queria que estuviera lo antes posible.  
Dedicatorias-a Shenna (creo q se escribe asi) que tienes un poco de razón pero no del todo.  
a mis amigas (debo-vero-jime)  
a mi amigo (fer)  
y a mi corazón que quedo destrozado por dos chicos este año(no pregunten quienes son los culpables, la unica culpable fui yo en creer en ellos)  
  
Nos vemos...si Dios quiere


	3. Cap 3 Todos tenemos secretos sino no ser...

**Cap 3-Todos tenemos secretos sino no serianmos interesantes**  
  
"Volara el que le ponga alas a sus sueños"piensas al mirar a Mitsui saltar por lo alto,para hacer un slam dunk.-Ryota,creo que estamos ganando-grita Mitsui desde el otro lado de la cancha, no aguantas los comentarios y te acercas a Mitsui corriendo.Le sacas la pelota y salen en trote(N/A correr pero mas leve).Alcanzas llegar al aro y logras encertar, ellos te miran sonrientes.-Parece que no estamos frente alguien nada mas que experimentado-cometa Ryota al recoger la pelota del suelo.

"Dejame, yo se hacerlo"  
"Claro que no, el jugador estrella soy yo"  
"Sí,claro,señor NBA.Ahora dame la pelota que quiero practicar."  
"Kate,te dare la pelota si logras quitarmela con una mano sola"  
"Es injusto,no lo lograr"  
"Si pones tu alma y corazón, todo podras"

-¡¡¡¡¡OYE CHICA!!!!!-te gritan,sacandote de tus pensamientos.Mueves la cabeza sacudieron migas del pasado.-Me alegro que estes de vuelta en este mundo...¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta Mitsui mientras se sienta en el banco, Ryota sigue practicando sus tiros libres.-Me llamo Kate Nag-pero un estruendo te interrumpe, ves de donde se origina y quien lo provoca.-¡HOLA A TODOS!-grita ese pelirrojo odioso de esta mañana.Te mira y te señala, acercandose amenzadoramente-¡TU! TU LE DEBES UNA DISCULPA A HARUKO.-Te pones enfrente de él, haciendole frente.-Yo no me disculpo, si nada hice.Además ¿quien eres tu para obligarme-  
Mitsui deja de tomar agua y te mira asombrado, Ryota deja de picar la pelota hasta el mismo pelirrojo abre la boca ante tu comentadio.Luego, los ojos del pelirrojo se llenan de fuego, no sientes miedo, al contrario te parece comica la escena.Sonries ampliamente le das la mano al pelirrojo.-Escucha, creo que empezamos mal.Me llamo Kate Nagisa, ¿vos-  
-Hanamichi Sakuragi-te dice contento, Mitsui y Ryota suspiran alegres de que nada hubiera pasado grave.Sakurgi sigue su camino y toma la pelota de la cancha , cuando va a tirar,Mitsui grita bien fuerte-¡YA ME ACORDE!-Al gritar eso, Sakuragi desvia el tiro y le da a la cara de Rukawa.Este se levanta y toma la pelota con una mano y .

"¿Ves?Puedo sostenerla con una mano, si yo puedo , podras tu."  
"No podré, lo sé.Deja, practicare otro deporte"  
"¡¿Estas renunciando antes de tiempo?!TU NO ERES ASI"  
"¿Cómo sabes que no soy asi?Si tu nunca estas en casa"  
"Estoy lo suficiente para verte jugar sola en el patio y sostener la pelota con una mano"  
"Yo no hago eso, nada de eso"  
"Toma..."  
"Mmmm...¿Así?"  
"LO LOGRASTE"

-Kate, kate, KATE-te gritan el odio.-¿Eh?-ves quien te llama y es Mitsui.Él te llama para que te acerques, tu lo haces encantada, mas que eso.Obserbas a Rukawa peliar con Hanamichi, te sientes en el banco y miras a Mitsui.-¿Qué pasa?-preguntas viendo algo en sus ojos,él te toma la mano.Te pones roja ante el roce, miras su mano sobre la tuya, y los calores comienzan a subir.-Sé quien eres...y se quien es tu hermano...-te dice en susurros.Te quedas aterrada, alguien sabe tu secreto, pero...¿Sabra todo el secreto?.Mitsui,calmado, parece darse cuenta de tu reacion y te cambia de tema-Lo odias, ¿no?Tranquila, tu secreto esta guardado conmigo.-comentá alejando el silencio y levantandose.-Todos tenemos secretos sino no serianmos interesantes.-Te hace sonreir y se aleja a jugar con sus amigos, miras tu mano aun calida y suspiras.-¿Eres la chica que se duerme al caminar?-te dice alguien detras tuyo, sientes que deja un bolso en la banca , te das vuelta y....Pesadilla interminable....

* * *

Ultimamente hago los cap cortos, espero que no les moleste.Respecto a que no entienden la historia , nada mas les puedo explicar algo-Kate Nagisa es una chica que entra a Shohoku, tiene sus secretos y planes, a lo largo de la historia se sabran cuales son.personaje basado en su autora

Dedicatorias- Shadir- :P perdona si no entiendes, solo una pista...Ella tendra sus motivos...Ademas yo tambien lo odio.  
A mi familia- nunca leen lo que escribo TTTT

a mis mascotas- gracias por existir

a mis amigos y amigas- a vos no leoncito, me tenes podrida)  
y a mi mas querido y reciente amor-CELULAR TE AMO


	4. Frío, congela tu cuerpo, destruye tu cor...

cap 4- ""Frío, congela tu cuerpo, destruye tu corazón y aun asi-..."  
  
Él , entre todos,debia de ser.Él tenia que hablarte, cuando tu anelabas el silencio,dormias en el cielo.Mirada por sus ojos azules,interrogada con sus palabras, te laventas del banco sin dar vuelta atras y ves al entrenador.Todos se acercan, y te miran con cara extraña.  
-Dime en que te puedo ayudar-te dice el entrenador que no debia de medir mas de 2 metros.Te le acercas y dices fuerte y claro para que todos los confundidos te oigan-Me llamo Kate, y quiero entrenar basquet.-El entrenador te mira de arriba a abajo, luego sonrie macabro.-A ver... Entrenadas con nosotros..-comienza diciendo, y los varones se quejan sonoramente, tu los ignoras con una cara feliz.Sakuragi te mira por lo bajo , pareces no agradarle.-Entrenadas con nosotros, si, solo si , logras hacerle una bandeja(N/A picas la pelota corriendo y la tomas con las manos hacen 2 pasos y saltas , dejando la pelota en el aro) a mmm-mira a todos los jugadores y luego muestra una gran sonrisa.-contra Kaede Rukawa, es el mejor, dudo que le ganes....-  
  
"¿Dudo que le ganes?¡¡¡PUES CLARO QUE PUEDO!!!...Lo hare por ti...hermano"piensas aceptando el reto y colocandote en el centro de la cancha.-Cuando quiera-espectas con desagrado, Mitsui muestra su desaprobacion y se sienta en la , dormido, camina esta hacia ti y te mira-Ahh, tu eres la chica que se duerme al caminar.-Te quedas mirandolo incredula, el entrenador se coloca en el medio de los dos y tira la pelota al aire.Te queras quieta, ya sabes lo que va a ocurrir y como ganar provecho de salta y toma la pelota, pero al primer pique le sacas la pelota.Sigues picando la pelota pero en tu sitio,Rukawa te fulmina con la mirada.-Quitamela, Kewa-le dices,él se somprende al oir la última palabra.Algo en sus ojos cambia, y te das cuenta.Sales corriendo, mientras él queda paralizado en la cancha, y metes una bandeja común y corriente.  
  
Mitsui te aplaudo, feliz ; Hanamichi se ríe de Rukawa-¡Perdio!JAJAJAJA, EL KITSUNE PERDIO ANTE UNA MUJER-escuchas el comentadio y te le acercas.-¿Qué tiene que haya perdido con una mujer?Por lo que veo, tu perderias con cualquiera-le susurras para que solo Hanamichi te , frívolo, sin creer nada de lo que paso, se va del gimnasio.El entrenador te felicita(arregañadientes) y te deja practicar solo 2 semanas con los chicos, para ver como eres."Insulso"piensas al oir la condicion del entrenador.  
  
Pasado el entrenamiento, entre luchas y peleas por parte tuya contra Hanamichi,"Es un baka" te justificas.Mitsui y Ryota se procupan por Rukawa, ya habia pasado el entrenamiento y él no aparecia.Piensas en lo que dijo Mitsui, "Lo odias, ¿no?".Crees que estas segura, asi que no te importa lo que le haya pasado a ese....o si te importa?  
  
"Kewa, ya veras, te voy a ganar"  
"MMmm...No creo que lo logres"  
"¿Me estas llamando novato?"  
"No...No podras ganar, con tu..."  
"NO LO MENCIONES, SI PODRE GANARTE HASTA QUE MUERA EN EL INTENTO, SERE MEJOR QUE TU ,KEWA, TE LO ASEGURO"  
  
Sientes una mano en tu hombre ,te saca de los recuerdos.Suspiras de cansacio.-¿Te pasa algo,Nagisa?-te dice Ryota, niegas con la cabeza.-Esta bien,queria felicitarte por tu jugada.Te pareces a Sendoh jugando-lo miras extraña,"¿Sendoh?"-Ohhh, parece que no conoces a Sendoh.Sendoh es el mejor jugador del Ryonan, es realmente bueno, pero no tanto como yo, jajaja-Se rie y se va contento del gimnasio.Te quedas sentada en la banca mirando cada milimetro de la cancha,todos se fueron y te quedas solas.Pero te alegra haber cometido tu primer reto, "ganar y entrar al equipo por lo menos en los entrenamientos".Ves de nuevo esa pelota perdida en el suelo, como no hay nadie, la tomas y la guardas en una bolsa llena de pelotas.  
  
Sales con tu campera hacia una cafeteria cerca del colegio, ves a Sakuragi hablando con su gundam y con esa chica que no te acuerdas el nombre pero sabes algo de ella, algo que te hace odiarla.Te adentras en un bar de buen aspecto y te sientas en una mesa.Sacas de tu mochila,un cuaderno y lo abres al medio.Blanco,vacio , casi inexistente sino fuera por sus tapas.  
  
"Me gustas..."  
"Mmm...¿dijiste algo?"  
"Nada, estaba mirando tu forma de jugar"  
"Mmm...no tiene nada en especial"  
"No seas molesto,eres el capitan de un equipo"  
"Mmm...no significa nada"  
"La nada significa mucho, dime algo de ese mucho,aunque sea un poco"  
"No me molestes"  
  
-Perdida en tus pensamientos,te queda bien, pareces mas linda asi-te dicen cerca del oido,volteas el rostro, para encontrarte con una cara que nunca habias admidado tanto como en ese momento.-Ohhh,¿te sorprende verme?-asiste con la cabeza a Mitsui.Él , comodo, se sienta en la silla a tu lado.Le pide al mozo, un poco de coca(-cola) y mira tus manos.-No sabía que ademas de jugar; excelentemente al basquet,si me permites decirlo; eras escritora...-Sonries por lo bajo y guardas el cuaderno.-Nahh, escritora nunca podría ser, no logro terminar nada.-Susurras cansada y tomas un poco de tu agua.-¿Qué haces por acá?-le preguntas con una sonrisa , inusual en ti.  
-Te vi salir sola, y pensé "Chica linda, sola por la calle, ademas agotada de un entrenamiento" y acá estoy, no queria dejarte sola...-te susurra casi en el oido.  
-Tampoco en tu compañia esta segura-dice una voz profunda adelante de tu mesa.  
"Frío, congela tu cuerpo, destruye tu corazón y aun asi, te sientes calida a su lado.."

* * *

Buehhhhh, al fin JAJAJJAA, perdonen a todas las chicas (xq no vi ningun chico que me lea, asi q sorry boys) q leen el fanfic...Sé que no se entiende nada, pero les aseguro y prometo que cuando sea el final todo se entendera (xDDD o no, xD) bueh,BESOS A TODOS Y A TODAS  
  
DEDICATORIAS A TODOS(a Shadir quien fue la primera en leerme y a Hipolita) XD y al Leoncito(kitsune) mi novio-TE AMO 


	5. Cap 5¿yo te soñe?

Cap 5 ..."¿Yo te soñe?"...

* * *

Giras el cuello para ver quien se atreve a decir semejante...¿verdad?.-Nadie pidio tu opinión, pequeño enano.-dice Mitsui a un sonriente Ryota que aparece detras tuyo.-Oh, era una broma.No te enojes, Mitsuito-Sonries alegre, ya pensabas que era él...Los miras discutir como niños, te causa risa.Meditas tomando un poco de agua y te levantas, sales de la confeteria dejando atras una pelea con tortas y pasteles.-NO PODRAS GANARME, ENANO-grita uno escondido detras de una mesa.-NO ME DIGAS ENANO,MITSUITO- le especta el otro. Sigue tu camino,sin mirar atras ; hasta que tus pies te llevan a una cancha de basquet, te sientas en el suelo , cierras los ojos.  
Pero sientes que algo se aproxima y alsas las manos para parar una pelota de basquet.La pelota rebota y rueda por el suelo, miras a quien le pertence.  
-Fijate a donde tiras.-le gritas desde el otro lado de la cancha-Y tu no te duermas en el cancha.-te responde, camina a hacia ti, acomodandose esos pelos negros con finos colores verdes.Te levantas enojada y te das la vuelta, pero sientes que algo cae de tu mochila.Una mano fuerte lo recoge ,al abrir el cuaderno , comienza a leer en voz alta.  
_"Cierro los ojos comienzo a pensar _

_no quiero volverte a amar _

_siento el odio que hay en mi_

_ verte cerca,me hace reaccionar _

_que tal vez algun día te deje de odiar _

_Veo una cabellera.._  
  
Le arrebatas el cuarderno y enojada casi en histeria, gritas-NADIE TE MANDA A LEER MI CUADERNO-y con tu enojo al maximo le pegas con la pelota en el estomago, sales corriendo casi en llanto.-¿Quien se piensaa que es?...-la respuesta no tarda en aparecer en tu mente,trantas de olvidarla.Llegas a tu casa,dejas la mochila en el sofa y caminas hacia la cocina.-Maldición....estoy confundida...-dices al ver la foto de tu hermano, junto a un capitan de basquet, cuyos pelos negros azabaches fueron movidos por el viento, su mano blanca como la nieve, se posa en el hombro de tu hermano.-Kewa...-susurras y suspiras- ...Mitsu-no logras terminar el nombre de la otra persona que parece ocupar tu corazón,ya que te sientes cansada.-Mmm, creo que me voy duchar y luego directo a la cama.-Pero no puedes mas y te duermes en el sofa ,usando tu mochila de almohada.Oyes en tus sueños una cancion, lenta pero cierta.Te ves sobre el pasto de un parque, acostada mirando el cielo, tocas tus labios.La cancion se escucha mas fuerte, hasta entender lo que dice.  
"Tal vez , nadie lo entienda al amarte , te odio mas sintiendome ahogada entre nuestras almas Dejame soñar que un día me vas amar Dejame llorar si sola me dejas ir No quiero volver mas Para encontrarme con la soledad"  
Unas lagrimas vencen y recorren tu mejilla.Te despiertas , miras la hora, son las ocho de la tarde y estas cansada.-¿Qué fue ese sueño?-te preguntas acomodandote en tu cama.-...esa canción... antes la habia oido...ya sé donde-  
En tu mente se figuran las escenas de una baile, todos se mueven con la musica clasica.Sonries al ver a tu hermano charlando con una joven de pelo largo rubio, "pícaro" piensas mientras lo ve.Te das cuenta que todos hacen algo, todos excepto tu.Sentada ,acomodandote el mechón de pelo castaño, miras al fondo del lugar de baile, ves a Rukawa sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza mirando el suelo."Lo obligaron....".Ves como se levanta y se va caminando hacia la salida , por alguna razón lo sigues.  
-

* * *

Bien...TTTT lo admito ni yo se donde va esta historia......Bueh las dedicatorias A HIPOLITA!! muchas gracias por los comentarios.  
  
ADELANTOS!!!!!!!! Rukawa...es algo de Kate?  
Kate tendra un cita!!!!!1PERO CON QUIEN?  
NOOO SEEEEE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO "Un peluche, un beso y una rosa" 


End file.
